Talk:Metal Lee
Son Where was it said that that is his son? Petar93 (talk) 15:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Nowhere. But it's likely, since in that chapter, everyone's children were shown. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no proof of it, same went when Guy was shown training Lee. Remove the page until further notice. Petar93 (talk) 15:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::We're not robots who can only list information that is 100% confirmed. We have brains, and we can make assumptions. --ScruffyC (talk) 16:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::1. Don't tell us what to do. ::::2. No, we need an article on him and the likelyhood of him being Lee's son is higher than him being just a third Might Duy clone. ::::The article stays as it is until further information. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Wikipedia isn't supposed to be based on assumptions. Also I didn't say it didn't need to exist. It an exist, just not as confirmation that that person is his son. Petar93 (talk) 16:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Um, this is speculation. It could be his student, just like Guy and Rock Lee. This is a dumb assumption, shall we assume he married Ten-Ten as well? Honestly, these assumptions are ridiculous. "Itachi has Blaze Release... who cares what the databook says?!"DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::i think we must wait the movie hope here we have some new information for now we can stay this way is not sure but is plausible --Nitram86 (talk) 13:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the thing is that both options are just as equally possible. It's happened before with Lee and Gai, it can happen again. I understand the need for a place filler, however. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 06:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry for being this negative but i really don't see Lee getting himself a biological offspring, that is probably just a dedicated disciple, i say this because we get to see the pair of parents of all the kids, and even Kiba was shown with that random woman, (well maybe Lee made himself a clone, asexual reproduction...). --Doomroar (talk) 12:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :It might be wise to move this to Rock Lee's Student if this is going to turn into a debate until more factual evidence comes out proving he is Lee's son. -Adv193 (talk) 20:00, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, that would cause less issues, though I think we should also acknowledge the possibility somewhere in the article, just like the Rock Lee article does. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 09:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::It's a chapter where everyone's offspring was shown. As long as there is no hint or anything that it could be different with Rock Lee and this little guy, we're not going to change the article's name. Please understand. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::We could possibly be giving the wrong information to the fans, and that's not delightful at all. Yes it may seem like he is his son, but where exactly has it been said that he /is/ his son? Also, just because everyone had offsprings does not mean he is Lee's son, because as you can see, each kid made it obvious of who was their parent. This little cute boy was just training with him. But then again,yes, it could be possible that he is not his student, just his little baby, but I think until Kishi clears it off, we should say he is this little mysterious boy that was with Rock Lee. Once it has been said, we can change it. Just think about the Rock Lee fans out there, probably being excited over something that might not be true. :::::you need to sign your posts. Munchvtec (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I keep forgetting,damn it. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It will be revealed in the naruto spin-off with the children Munchvtec (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. I say for it to be changed to "Mysterious boy with Rock Lee", until it's been cleared. I just don't think it's a good idea to bring fans hopes up, only to be possibly plain wrong in the end. Keep the kid mysterious, it will be more exciting, and more interesting. It will also give people the freedom to see him as Lee's son /or/ student. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:12, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::um...the name you want is ridiculous lol. how about just naming it "Rock Lee's Student" instead? if it actually gets changed though it he's obviously lee's son. Munchvtec (talk) 19:14, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, that's not what I meant. I meant for it to be the concept of the article. I think it should include the possibility of the kid being his son or his student, not just one to see him as. Maybe, "Lee's son or student." or even perhaps give him a nickname, like "Little Green Beast", and just inform everyone that it is a fanon nickname given to him until his name has been cleared. I just don't want it to be said that it's his son as if it were canon, not until we find out by Kishi. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's fine for now honestly, it only seems to be hurting you. Munchvtec (talk) 19:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not hurting me, I just find it ridiculous how it's shown as if it were actually canon when it's just all assumptions (<- Possibly for now.) I mean, why can't we just admit that we do not know who he really is until it's further noticed? The Narutopedia is based on all information that has been cleared, not just opinions. And actually.. I wouldn't mind him being Lee's son, I honestly like the kid a lot, he's so adorable and I would honestly love for him to be Lee's baby, but we still do not know what he actually really is to Lee. So yes, this is just my debate, I'm not hurt over this. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:38, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::He's not displaying a Konoha headband anywhere so that most likely means he's an academy student which rules out Lee being his sensei. And please stop making your replys on this talk page so long Chisana. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:48, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I actually have been thinking about that too and it really makes me think Lee is his dad, but still it's not have been confirmed. (I really want him to be his father, but this entire situation is a huge obstacle.) ::::And no, I will reply as long as I want. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::You have the right to reply, but if you are going in circles and not contributing then there is an issue. --Questionaredude (talk) 20:03, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm talking about how ' every single one of your replys' has like 4 spaces in them ಠ_ಠ . It just makes the talk page unnecessary long. And as Munchvtec said, no one has a issue with this because its most likely true. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You have done many things already that warrant a block so please stop. You don't sign your posts, you don't add section headers, you revert higher ups edits, you make long ass talk page edits, and you refuse to head warnings. The next time this happens a block request is in check! Munchvtec (talk) 12:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::This discussion is over, per a comment I just removed. He is Rock Lee's son until otherwise contradicted by the movie or Retsu no Sho. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 15:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) *sigh* Tenten confirmed? Thoughts?--Omojuze (talk) 16:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, Kishimoto himself admitted that he didn't think about Metal Lee's mother. Also, if standing close to another confirms anything, then this is the ultimate counter-confirmation. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank god. :)--Omojuze (talk) 16:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::As much as a confirmation as Hianta being Mitsuki's mum. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, they weren't really going to show Orochimaru in the credits, so he was placed in the random-est position.--Omojuze (talk) 16:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Remember the last cluster that happened because of where a character was standing :P --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Metal In Rock Lee's Zai no Sho profile, Metal Lee is referred to as just Metal, not Lee like his father. I'm presuming we're only calling him Lee because that's been the pattern so far? Scan: http://i57.tinypic.com/6ie3yp.png --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 09:40, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :He was called Metal Lee in another scan.--JOA2009:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::What I meant was, his name is shortened to Metal. Like how Lee functions as Rock Lee's first name. I'm not suggesting his name isn't Metal Lee. This article uses Lee as his first name, when it now seems to be Metal instead. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 10:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::>.> You have a scan calling him by his full name. End of story. Its like saying we should change Sasuke Uchiha to Sasuke because one scan decided to use his first name only.Umishiru (talk) 10:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Once again, I'm not talking about his full name, or changing the name of the article. In this article it says: Lee is a hot-blooded and dedicated shinobi, instead it should say Metal is a hot blooded and dedicated shinobi, unless there is another source that I don't know about where he's just called Lee, which is why I'm asking. Where it says Metal Lee is a shinobi, that would stay the same. I'm not debating his name, but the usage in this article where only his first name is used. The current way this article is, it would be like calling Lee Rock throughout his article even though he is never called Rock by itself. I'm failing to see where you misunderstand me? --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 11:08, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, the article is wrong, his first name is Metal, not Lee. The same way Rock Lee's first name is Rock. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It is? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Except that Rock Lee has never been referred to as "Rock". I'm pretty sure the only reason Zai no Sho has it that way is to distinguish the two, seeing as it's in Rock Lee's profile. So beyond that, there is no reason his son should be referred to as "Metal".--ScruffyC (talk) 14:17, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Referring to people using their last names is a common thing in Japan.--Omojuze (talk) 14:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::That's in Japan, not the Naruto world. Even teachers here are referred to by given name (Iruka-sensei), and I've never seen (anyone other than Guy and Lee, whose names are odd) referred to by last name, so your point doesn't stand. Rock Lee went by "Lee" so it stands to reason that his son Metal Lee will, as well.--ScruffyC (talk) 14:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::And what is "-sensei"? Not a japanese suffix? :D--Omojuze (talk) 14:27, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Rock= name ; Lee= surname; Metal =name; Lee= surname; I don't understand your problem XD. Even in Italy sometimes people call you by the surname XD. The true anomaly is the Might family....they use first the surname and then the name Might Guy, Might Duy --Sharingan91 (talk) 14:34, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Was Metal Lee ever referred to as "Lee"?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The family is even called Lee Family. It's obvious that his first name is Metal so we refer to him by that. Rock Lee was always called Lee, so we refer to him by that. Easy peasy. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :In regards to Metal being used to differentiate between him and his father, Rock Lee is mentioned in Metal's design section, and he is not called Rock, but Lee as he usually is. If Metal Lee was called Lee, the book would use his full name, not Metal, to distinguish them. Basically, there's no reason for zai no sho to refer to him as Metal unless that's how his name works. Plus, he's never been called Lee, except here because that made sense at the time. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 04:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) infobox File:MetaL.png --AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 07:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :No. --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I favor this pic change. It's neutral enuff.-'Koto'Talk Page- 10:51, January 25, 2016 (UTC)